the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Road to Centium City
Plot STEWIE, genius baby, and BRIAN, talking dog, are sitting on the couch watching TV. On the TV, a breaking news segment appears with newsman Tom Tucker. We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. Last night, a mysterious black swarm has ransacked Centium City. The Elite Force, a local bionic team, has gone missing. The only member left is bionic superhuman Chase Davenport Brian: Stewie, we gotta do something! You’re smart, you can think of something Stewie: I guess if they’re bionic superhumans, we can give ourselves bionics Brian: I think I can help with that Stewie: What do you mean? Brian: I wanna tell you something FLASHBACK Brian: It was December 31, 1999. You were working on a bionic chip to take over the world in case Y2K struck. I couldn’t let you do this, so I knocked you out Stewie: Blast! Brian: And took your chip fabricator and hid it in the attic End of flashback Peter: Hey Lois , I found this toaster in the attic- Brian: We’ll take it (They run up to Stewie’s room) Stewie:Alright, now that we have one bionic chip, we just need to make another. What bionic abilities would you like? Brian:Uh, laser sphere, super strength and super speed, and force field Stewie: Alright. We can also always add new bionic abilities (Stewie types in the code for the chip) (The chip fabricates) (It’s done fabricating and Stewie takes it out) Stewie: Here’s your chip. Go in the capsule and put it in there (Brian goes in the capsule and becomes bionic (Brian comes out of the capsule) Stewie: Go test it out, I’ll put mine in (Brian superspeeds down the stairs) Peter: Hey Brian (Brian superspeeds out) Peter: Well that was rude (Brian superspeeds in) Brian: Mine worked. What about yours? Stewie: I’ll check Stewie looks out the window and sees a squirrel on the lawn. STEWIE uses his heat vision to vaporize it Stewie: It worked! Brian: Nice, one less squirrel! Stewie: Yes. Now we can go help the team STEWIE jumps on BRIAN and they superspeed away EXT. DAVENPORT TOWER, CENTIUM CITY-DAY (Brian super speeds him and Stewie in the penthouse) Chase: Who are you? STEWIE jumps off of BRIAN Stewie: I’m Stewie Griffin and this is Brian. We’re bionic, and we’re here to help you. Chase: You’re bionic? Stewie: Yes. We heard on the news that a mysterious black swarm ransacked Centium City. Brian: Do you know anything about the black swarm? Chase: Of course I do. They’re shapeshifters. There once was a superhero named Rodissius, who became a villain. He made his family of cloned shapeshifters hunt down every single superhero. We created a list to protect the superheroes. Our team member Bree killed Rodiissius. But one of the shapeshifters, whose name is Reese, found and took the list. We declared war on the shapeshifters, but most of our team has been captured. I’m the only one left. Brian: Do you know where the shapeshifters are? Chase: When we first fought them, they were on 128th street, but I haven’t been able to go without a team. Stewie: That must be where they’re keeping your team. We have to find them! Chase: Alright, I’ll go get a tablet over there to plan out the mission. This is a blue print of Centium City. We are here. The entire city is connected by an underground system of sewers and tunnels which we can access through Mission Commans. We will go over HERE to 128th street. You’ll get the lost, I’ll get the team, have them come to the penthouse, and then we’ll fight the shapeshifters (They are in the tunnel) (There’s two ways in the tunnel) Brian: Where do we go? Stewie: I’ve seen enough movies about this. There’s a two way tunnel, someone says to go one way, and they end up going the wrong way. Chase: I’ll use my bionic scan to see which way to go Chase scans) Chase: That way (They go left) (Chase scans for Bree’s chip) Chase: Bree and the others are over there) You guys go get the list. It’s in that supercomputer straight ahead, Brian, keep and eye on Stewie (They run to the supercomputer. (Stewie open the list) Stewie: That’s the list! Brian: Look at all those superheroes! Tecton’s on the list Stewie: I know, so is Solar Flare (Stewie and Brian meet up with Chase.) Brian: We got the list. Chase: Great, I saved the team. They’re going to the the penthouse right now. (Reese teleports in) Reese: I knew you would come here, Chase Chase: Reese, this isn’t you. Come to the light side. Reese: You;re a fool, Chase! You underestimate my power! (Reese turns on her laser axe) (Chase activates his laser bo and flashbacks) FLASHBACK Danielle: Get away from me! Sabrina: I’m outta here Christina: I like Kaz END OF FLASHBACK (Chase turns of his laser bo) Chase: I won’t fight you, Reese. Stewie: We’ll saw how powerful you really are. (Stewie activates his laser bo) Stewie: Ahh! STEWIE jumps at Reese STEWIE fights REESE like Yoda. He jumps and flips and clashes swords with REESE. He does this very quickly and with a lot of agility, REESE is trying to keep with him. STEWIE is quicker and more agile that REESE CUT TO BRIAN AND CHASE They are in fighting positions. Seven shapeshifters appear. BRIAN uses his laser sphere and CHASE uses his laser bo to fight them. CHASE slashes at the shapeshifters and BRIAN knocks them out with his laser spheres. CUT TO STEWIE AND REESE STEWIE and REESE continue to fight. The tide of battle seems to be turning as REESE is catching up to STEWIE. REESE locks swords with STEWIE Reese: Face it, baby man. You will never beat me! Stewie: Size matters not! REESE raises her sword. STEWIE slashes at her leg. REESE falls down, sits up, and grabs her knee Reese (raises her knee and brings it up and down repeatedly): Ssssssss Aaaaah! Sssssssssh Aaaaaaah! STEWIE shoots heat vision at her. REESE explodes into rubble. A piece of her shirt falls to the ground CUT TO BRIAN AND CHASE The seven shapeshifters are lying on the ground and CHASE and BRIAN are fighting five more shapeshifters by slashing and knocking them out. They are all lying on the ground now. STEWIE comes in. All three look exhausted but have smiles on their faces Stewie: Guys, we did it! (They high-five. Chase sees the piece of REESE’s shirt and frowns. BRIAN and STEWIE reach out and comfort CHASE) Chase: Wow, I guess she’s really gone Brian: I know how it feels man. All three stand looking at the shirt and there’s an awkward pause for a few seconds. EXT. GRIFFIN HOUSE-DAY STEWIE and BRIAN enter the house in the living room. PETER is sitting on the couch Peter: Hey guys, how was the crossover? Stewie: It was great! Stewie: You know what? We should end this with a musical number. Peter: Ok! PETER gets up and stands up next to BRIAN facing the screen. Stewie stands next to Brian facing the screen Peter: There once were three bionic teens named Adam Bree and Chase, Brian: Adam was the strong one, Bree the fast one, and Chase had a big brain, Stewie: They went on lots of missions and defeated Victor Krane, Peter, Brian, and Stewie:Lab Rats and Mighty Med, and Lab Rats: Elite Force it’s the stuff you can see right on Disney! Peter: THere once were two comic book fans named Kaz and Oliver, Brian: They became doctors at a superhero hospital Stewie: THey met a famous superhero, her name was name SKylar Storm, Peter, Brian, Stewie: Lab Rats and Mighty Med, and Lab Rats: Elite Force it’s the stuff that you can see right on Disney! Peter: And then Lab Rats and Mighty Med came on a spinoff, Peter: But after a season, the whole thing was called off. Peter: But then the guys at Family Guy came to save the day, Brian: We defeated the shapeshifters and saved the entire team, Stewie: You might wish this was done back in two thousand and sixteen Peter, Brian, and Stewie: Lab Rats and Mighty Med, Lab Rats: Elite Force, it’s the stuff that you can see right on Disney! (Episode ends) Appearances Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Peter Griffin and Tom TuckerTom Tucker William Brent as Chase Davenport Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport (flashback) Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Unnerstall (flashback) Jake Short as Oliver Quagmire (flashback) Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (flashback) Eric Steinberg as Rodiissius (flashback) Fivel Stewart as Reese Pepi Sonuga as Crossbow (flashback) Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin (mentioned) Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport (flashback) Ginny Gardner as Danielle (flashback) Ashlee Füss as Sabrina (flashback) Trivia * This takes place hours after The Attack'' and Stewie Kills Lois. * This episode reveals the following from the cliffhanger ending from the previous episode. ** If Douglas survived the attack from Reese. ** Stewie and Brian acquired the list of heroes ** Stewie, Brian and Chase defeated the shapeshifters ** Rodissius didn't survive the attack from Bree. * This is Kelli Berglund's only major appearance as Bree in [[Bionic Guy|''Bionic Guy]] and last major appearance as Bree in the Elite Guy Universe. * The musical number is a parody of "The FCC Song" in the Family Guy episode "PTV". * Scenes from the episodes "Leo's Jam", "Spike Fright", "Rise of Five", "The List" and "The Attack" are shown here. * When Reese says “You’re a fool Chase. You underestimate my powers.“ It references Voldemort’s line in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Anakin’s line in Revenge of the Sith * Stewie quotes Yoda’s line in The Empire Strikes Back when he says “Size matters not” * This is the final appearance of Reese. * Like in The Attack, William Brent directed this episode. * Peter foreshadowed this episode in Stewie Kills Lois by saying “Wow, this is awesome! Just like when FOX told us we will be having a crossover show with Lab Rats: Elite Force! Series Continuity * Chase still has feelings for Reese from The Attack. * Chase is still heartbroken by his break ups with Danielle and Sabrina in ''Lab Rats''. Category:Season 1 Category:Road To Episodes Category:Shapeshifter Arc Category:Second Elite Force Arc